Microfluidic devices are widely used for performing tests of different types. The tests are generally performed on liquid samples which are applied to channels of microfluidic devices. In some tests the liquid sample is subjected to a reagent and dependant on change of a property and/or degree of change of a property of the liquid certain information about the liquid e.g. its composition, presence and/or amount of a certain component also referred to as an analyte can be concluded.
WO 2006/046054 and US2006/0194342 discloses a microfluidic device for an agglutination test. The device comprises a capillary pathway which incorporates a reagent system capable of causing agglutination with an analyte to be detected in a sample. The device may have two capillary pathways, one for the sample and one for a reference fluid. If the analyte is present in the sample an agglutination will occur and the liquid viscosity will increase which causes the liquid to flow slower than a reference sample which is not reacted with the reagent system. In certain circumstances the sample flow may almost stop. However in practice the agglutinated sample will never stop completely, and consequently the test system is highly inaccurate and the device has to be examined within a rather narrow time frame.